


Element Of Surprise

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [40]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaile hates surprises, and she bets Danny's cooking one up right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Element Of Surprise

She knew something was up the minute she walked in and saw the bottle of champagne on their table. She shut the door quietly behind her and looked around. No Danny in sight...this was not a good sign. She hated surprises, and he knew it, and the fact that there was something on the table that was _clearly_ meant for celebratory purposes and her boyfriend was nowhere in sight...

"Danny!" she called out.

"Ow!" She heard the muffled yell from the direction of their bedroom. "Jesus, Kaile, you don't have to yell."

She walked purposefully towards their bedroom, wondering what in the hell he was doing in there. When she got to the door, she stopped and stood perfectly still. "Danny...you haven't worn a suit unless you were going to court in _years_ ," she said, eyeing him. "Not that you don't look good," she added quickly.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you." She started to protest, but he held up his hand. "I got my promotion today," he said quietly. "I take it you saw the champagne?"

"Yeah..."

"Gift from the team. For us. Though I thought I'd just take you out to a nice dinner instead to celebrate."

"Oh." She thought for a moment. "What was the 'ow' for?"

"I was bending down to get something from the drawer, had the top drawer open." Only then did she notice he was rubbing the back of his head. "I think you can guess what I did."

"Damn, Danny, I'm sorry," she said, going over to him. "You got your promotion? I'm glad, I really am."

"Yelling from the doorway didn't really show it," he said, but she could tell he was teasing. She went over to him and he put his arms around her waist. "So, you really happy I'm finally second grade now?"

"Yeah. You deserve it. You kept your nose clean, did your job...knew it was only a matter of time." She kissed him quickly. "So, about dinner..."

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean I have to wear a dress?" she said, messing with his tie.

"It'd be nice..."

"Do you know if I even _have_ a dress?"

"I know for a fact you have a black one in there. Not too short, but not long. Strappy. Wouldn't mind if you wore that one."

"You went through the closet and... Wait a second. I never bought a dress like that. I never buy black dresses." She looked at him. "Did you buy me a dress?"

"No..." She kept looking at him. "Okay, yeah, I did. But I had help picking it out. Remember that time Stella dragged you shopping? She remembered your sizes."

"You and your fellow CSIs...you guys are devious." She leaned into him. "For you, though, because it's your night. I'll wear it."

"It's hanging in the bathroom."

"Any other surprises I should be prepared for?"

He shook his head. "Honest. That's the last one."

"Good. You know I hate surprises." She kissed him again, a longer one this time, and she pulled way before it got more heated and dinner became the last thing on their minds. "You do...whatever. I'm going to get dressed."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Can it."

"Yes, Kaile." He let her go and she tossed a smile back at him before disappearing into their bathroom. He shook his head, bemused; she may hate surprises, but he did like surprising her. The dull throb in the back of his head reminded him, though, that surprising Kaile Maka usually had _some_ sort of drawback...


End file.
